sulolas_survivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Harris Mueller
Harris Mueller 'was the runner-up of ''Survivor: Swaziland. He later competed on Survivor: Honduras - Fans vs. Favorites. '''Bio Swaziland Harris Mueller, 30, is a full time cosplayer. He dresses up as his favorite characters from comic books, movies, books, and TV shows and attends many conventions, making money by competing in competitions and selling things. He doesn't have much money and lives in his car, but he doesn't mind, enjoying being free to move around the country. His parents live in Philadelpha, where he grew up, and he sometimes stays with them. Harris loves any type of adventure, and is willing to take it head on bravely and enthusiastically. Survivor is one of his favorite shows and he wants to compete his best. Some may find him geeky, annoying, and pretty cocky, but Harris is a good guy trying to live out his dreams deep down. Honduras Name (Age): 'Harris Mueller (33) '''Previous Season/Finish: '''Swaziland, Runner-up '''Tribe Designation: '''Favorites (Vuelta) '''Favorite Past Moment: '''Finally voting Carry out. Hell yes, was that a glorious moment or not?! '''Biggest Regret: '''I honestly don't have many regrets from how I played the game in ''Swaziland. ''I guess I could say I wish I'd tried to take Tianna to the end since she was probably the easiest to beat or whatever, but Xandera just had me on a leash. She played well and I don't regret the fact that my good friend won the game over me; I mean, I still got a fair chunk of cash as runner up! So honestly, no regrets. Really. '''Previous Player You Respect the Most: 'Xandera Liu. She and I are still great friends even three years now after our season ended. (Holy shit it's been that long? Damn, times flies man). We're both highkey nerds and I've even taken her to a few conventions. If you follow either of us on any social media I'm sure you've seen it. But she's also a hell of a Survivor player, so I definitely respect her the most. 'Previous Player You Respect the Least: 'Carry Hepburn. Enough said. '''Why You're Back: '''Survivor is still one of my favorite shows, and I can't get it out of my head even though I have pretty much no regrets from my time in Swaziland. A lot of people out there really wanted me to come back and I really did want to come back, too. It was only a matter of time before I made myself do this again because I just love this show that much. This second time around, I'm more here for the experience than winning, but I'd sure as hell love to win too! Just don't know if those damn newbies or these new age players will let me, haha! ''Swaziland'' '''Placement: Runner-Up (2/18) Votes Against: 7 Challenge Wins: 8 Days Lasted: 39 In Swaziland, Harris started out on the red Angzolo tribe, which dominated many of the early tribal challenges. There, he established several important relationships. He made a strong alliance with Tianna Graval and Xandera Liu, and entered into a legendary rivalry with Carry Hepburn which would lead to many memorable fights. Once the merge hit, Harris and his allies joined an alliance to eliminate members of the majority Boviari tribe. After pagoning most of the Boviari's, Harris triumphantly eliminated his nemesis Carry, along with other allies outside of the core that was made up of himself, Tianna, Xandera, and Xiomara Vasquez. Harris, Tianna, and Xandera planned to go to the Final 3 together, but Xiomara won Immunity, and the F4 vote tied 2-2 between Harris and Tianna. Harris won the firemaking tiebreaker, and Xiomara was voted off at the F3. Harris ended up going to the Final Tribal Council with Xandera, where he lost to her 6-3 due to an inferior social game and lesser control in the game in the eyes of the jury. Honduras Placement: 14/20 Votes Against: 7 Challenge Wins: 8 Days Lasted: 18 Coming back for Honduras, ''Harris quickly bonded with fellow Favorite Thom Glover. At the Favorites' first Tribal Council, the vote was between Thom and his enemy from his original season, Kit Prichard. The entire tribe voted out Thom except Harris, leaving him in the extreme minority. After the swap, Harris was still in the minority, with most of the Favorite majority transferring to his new tribe. While Harris tried to rally the other Favorites against fan Uriah Masterson due to his threat level, they decided to take out Harris for being outside of their alliance instead. '''Career Stats' '''Average Finish: '''8th Place '''Total Votes Against: '''14 '''Total Challenge Wins: '''16 '''Total Days Lasted: '''57Category:Runner Ups Category:2nd Place Category:Survivor: Swaziland Category:Pennsylvania Castaways Category:14th Place Category:Pre-mergers Category:Returnees Category:Survivor: Honduras - Fans vs. Favorites